A cellular wireless communication system mainly comprises a Core Network (CN), a Radio Access Network (RAN) and a terminal (See FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a component architecture of a cellular wireless communication system according to the related art). The CN is responsible for non-access stratum transaction, such as terminal position update or the like, which is an anchor point of a user plane. The radio access network can be two composition forms: 1, a base station; 2, the base station and a base station controller. The radio access network is responsible for access stratum transaction, such as radio resource management. Physical or logical connection may exist between the base stations according to actual situations, such as the connection between the base station 1 and the base station 2 or the connection between the base station 1 and the base station 3, and each base station may be connected to one or more core network nodes. The terminal, i.e., User Equipment (UE), refers to various devices which may communicate with the cellular wireless communication network, such as a mobile phone or a notebook or the like.
A Mobility Management Entity (MME) (the MME of an LTE network) or General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Serving GPRS Support Node (SGSN) (the MME of a 3G network) is a unit responsible for managing terminal access control, position information update and switch in the core network, being responsible for the functions of controlling non-access stratum signaling from the core network to the terminal and registering the terminal to a network.
A Home Subscriber Server (HSS) or a Home Location Register (HLR) is an entity responsible for storing subscription data, identity information, authentication information and authorization information or the like of a terminal device in the core network. According to different situations, the HSS or HLR may be used to store identity information of a user and binding information of the user and the terminal device, or only store the identity information of the user (the binding information of the user and the terminal device may be stored by a gateway), or directly store the identity information of the terminal device. The HSS or HLR is also responsible for a user subscription database, and executing identity authentication and authorization of the user or the like. A service platform may inquire information about the user or terminal from the HSS or HLR.
A Visitor Location Register (VLR) is a network element of a 2G network, storing information required for an incoming call, an outgoing call of MS (collectively referred to as visiting clients) in the covered area and information of user subscription service and additional service, for example the phone number of the clients, the identification of the area where the client is located, service provided to the client or the like.
A Long Term Evolution (LTE) network mainly provides a high-speed packet data service for a user, but requires a 2G network to provide a voice service for the user. Therefore, the user requiring the voice service needs to register to the 2G network while registering to the LTE network. Since the voice service runs on the 2G network, when there is a voice called service, a voice service request first arrives at the 2G network, which transmits a paging request to the LTE network, and then an LTE network pages the terminal to initiates the voice service request.
Since various services is of their own characteristics, and may present different service statuses, for example, a background program of a smart mobile terminal is generally connected to the network frequently to receive and transmit data, such as submitting background data, software update and detection or other operations. Client online loop detection reflects frequent transmission of data by the terminal. In this way, the terminal frequently switches from an idle mode to a connection mode, from the connection mode to the idle mode easily, which results in large power consumption of the terminal.
Currently, no effective solution has been proposed for the problem that various frequent switching operations of the terminal cause large power consumption in the related art.